ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Ferengi
The following is a list of unnamed Ferengi. Bok's associates These two Ferengi worked for Bok in 2370 when he tried to made his revenge against Captain Jean-Luc Picard. They worked on a Ferengi vessel along with Tol. When Captain Picard beamed aboard to save the life of Jason Vigo and told the Ferengi the truth about Bok's revenge they aressted him. ( ) File:Bok's associate 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bok's associate 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Businessmen Three Ferengi businessmen attended the conference for business opportunities in the Gamma Quadrant held by Grand Nagus Zek aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369 beside Gral, Krax, Nava, Hoex, and Turot. Zek also appeared to announce his heir apparent during the meeting. The businessmen, along with the others, were shocked when Zek named Quark as his successor. ( ) File:Ferengi businessman 1 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ferengi businessman 2 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ferengi businessman 3 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Ferengi criminal A Ferengi criminal was displayed in Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Ferengi was accused of. ( ) Ferengi Union Members Six Ferengi Union Members joined Rom in presenting work demands to Quark who refused to meet them. The Ferengi went on strike.( ) Quark's waiter (2370) This Ferengi waiter served at Quark's in 2370 and brought several dishes with food to Sakonna and Quark. ( ) Renegade Ferengi These Ferengi assisted DaiMon Lurin in the take over of the Enterprise-D in 2369. They manned two Klingon Bird-of-Prey and beamed on board the Enterprise-D, where they were stationed on several locations on board, including the transporter room, main engineering, and the sickbay. They beamed dozens of crewmembers on the surface of Ligos VII and held some other as hostages on the bridge. The Ferengi were overpowered by the teenage Jean-Luc Picard, Keiko O'Brien, Guinan, and Ro Laren, with the help of Alexander Rozhenko. ( ) .|One of these Ferengi was played by background actor Adam Lieberman.}} File:Renegade Ferengi 1.jpg|''Played by David B. Levinson'' File:Renegade Ferengi 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Renegade Ferengi 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Renegade Ferengi 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Renegade Ferengi 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Renegade Ferengi 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Renegade Ferengi 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Secretary This Ferengi secretary worked at the office of Ferengi Commerce Authority Liquidator Brunt in the Tower of Commerce in 2371. He charged visitors three slips of Gold-pressed latinum to sit while waiting or one to stand. Quark managed to negotiate a price of two slips to sit. ( ) Son of Bok This DaiMon was the son of Bok, and the commanding officer of the Ferengi starship that engaged the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] in 2355. He was killed in the subsequent battle, and for 15 years, the commanding officer of the Stargazer, Jean-Luc Picard, was pursued by Bok out of revenge for the death of his son. ( ) Waiter This waiter was employed at Quark's in 2369. After Kira Nerys closed down establishment, forcing the crew of Dukat's starship to leave with their dabo winnings, this waiter handed Quark the bag used to carry their latinum. Unknown to this waiter, he had mistakenly handed to Quark the shapeshifter Odo, who had taken the form of the bag, in order to infiltrate Dukat's ship. ( ) Ferengi, Unnamed Ferengi, Unnamed de:Weitere Ferengi